Maximum Motors
Maximum Motors is the car lot that the people of Walford buy second hand cars from. History It was closed in 1983 by an unknown owner but re-opened by Pat Evans and Frank Butcher in 1989 and later Roy, and Barry Evans bought it in 1995 after Frank burnt it down the year before. Roy and Barry called it Evans & Son. Later Pat bought it back and called it Pat Cars. Kevin Wicks bought it, but when he died Pat got it back and called it Pat Cars. Kevin Wicks bought it, but when he died Pat got it back. Nana Moon's fiancé Wilfred showed an interest in buying it, but it was later found out that he was scamming Pat. Since July 2004, "Adi, Ash, Ronny Ferreira, Tariq Larousi and Sasha Perkins ran it under the name Toucan Cars. It was later sold it to Jack Branning who sold it to Janine Butcher who called it Janine Cars and then sold it to [Mitchell who called it Mitchell Executive Motors. When Archie was murdered he left it to his daughter Roxy Mitchell Who Killed Archie Mitchell? who later rents it to Max Branning and he plans to go into partnership with Bradley Branning but after Bradley dies, Max goes into partnership with his brother Jack, who later sells his shares to David Wicks who also buys the Free-hold off Roxy and replaces the Office then later leaves and takes his money out of the business. Phil Mitchell later cons Max into handing the business over to him. In April 2016 Phil smashed up the car lot. It ceased trading. In September 2017, the car lot was gifted to Jay Brown by Phil. The following month, Weyland & Co bought it off Jay. After Fi Browning disowned her father after finding out that he was planning to build flats over Albert Square, she gifted it to Max Branning. In April 2018, Max re-opened the car lot 2 years after it had closed as Maximum Motors. In May 2019, it was revealed that Jay Mitchell still owns the land that Maximum Motors is on and therefore Max and Rainie were thrown out and Jay took over the business in partnership with Ben Mitchell Former business names Gallery Deals_on_Wheels_(1993).jpg|Deals on Wheels (1993) Frank's Autos.jpg|Frank's Autos (1994) Frank's Autos on Fire.jpg|Frank's Autos on Fire (1994) Deals on Wheels 2002.jpg|Deals on Wheels (2002) Evans and Son Mini-cab and Car Lot.jpg|Evans and Son Mini-cab and Car Lot. Evans and Son Mini-cab and Car Lot Inside.jpg|Evans and Son Mini-cab and Car Lot inside. Evans_and_Son_Sign.jpg|Evans and Son Mini-cab Evans and Son Car.jpg|Evans and Son Car (2003) Getaway Motors.jpg|Getaway Motors Getaway_Motors_(2007).jpg|Getaway Motors (2007) Getaway_Motors_(2007)_2.jpg|Getaway Motors, vandalised (2007) Pats Cars.png|Pat Cars Janine_Cars.png|Janine Cars Mitchell Executive Motors.jpg|Mitchell Executive Motors Carlot Poster (25 December 2010).jpg|Carlot Poster (25 December 2010) Branning and Son.jpg|Branning and Son (2010) Branning and Son Sign.jpg|Branning and Son Sign from EastEnders Instagram Branning Brothers 2.jpg|Branning Brothers (2011) Branning Brothers.jpg|Branning Brothers (2013) Branning_Brothers_Car_Lot.jpg|Branning Brothers Car Lot Branning_Brothers_Sign_Removed_(2014).jpg|Branning Brothers portacabin removed (2014) Deals_on_Wheels_New_Sign_(2014).jpg|Deals on Wheels New portacabin (2014) Deals on Wheels interior.jpg|Deals on Wheels Interior (2014) Deals on Wheels 2.jpg|Deals on Wheels Interior (2014) Deals on Wheels Animation.jpg|Deals on Wheels Animation (2015) Deals on Wheels Sold Sign (2015).jpg|Deals on Wheels Sold Sign (2015) Deals on Wheels.jpg|Deals on Wheels Deals on Wheels and Branning Autos Contract (2015).jpg|Deals on Wheels and Branning Autos Contract (2015) Phil Mitchell Destroying Deals on Wheels (29 March 2016).jpg|Phil Mitchell Destroying Deals on Wheels (29 March 2016) Car Lot Land Contract (23 October 2017).jpg|Car Lot Land Contract (23 October 2017) Car Lot Land Contract 2 (23 October 2017).jpg|Car Lot Land Contract (23 October 2017) Maximum_Motors_(23_April_2018).jpg|Maximum Motors (23 April 2018) Maximum_Motors_(26_April_2018).jpg|Maximum Motors (26 April 2018) Maximum_Motors_Leaflet_(26_April_2018).jpg|Maximum Motors Leaflet (26 April 2018) Maximum_Motors_(30_April_2018).jpg|Maximum Motors (30 April 2018) 6 Albert Square Land Registry (9 May 2019).jpg|6 Albert Square Land Registry (9 May 2019) Category:Community Buildings Category:Businesses Category:Walford Category:Places in Walford Category:Facilities in Walford Category:Albert Square Buildings